The Challenge
by frazzled
Summary: The War is over and Blaise and Ron decide to challenge Harry. What a mistake for them to challenge with no insider information..... HarryDraco
1. Chapter 1

Big thanks to my beta Alessa and everyone else that has helped me with this chapter!

Note: This fic was originally known as "The Bet", but I decided to change the name with the new revisions!

Close to forty students were sprawled out on the Hogwarts lawns right near the glistening lake. There were two weeks to go til the end of the school year and these students had a day off to celebrate the end of their NEWTs.

It was a sight that the Hogwarts professors never thought they would see: all the houses from that year mixed together relaxing as one. No ugly fights or duels in the making. This was the result of an extremely surprising alliance. Almost two years ago Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, two of the most famous rivals in Hogwarts history decided to put aside their childish arguments and work together to unite the school against Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

The end of their fifth year was heartrending for both boys. Harry was dealing with the loss of Sirius and his knowledge of his role in the war, and Draco had to come to terms with his father's incarceration and his own decision to turn his back on his family, past beliefs and Voldemort. However an amazingly coincidental meeting as they were trying to escape their current lives gave them the chance to hash out past arguments, share their stories and eventually bond together as a strong and loving couple.

Not that there weren't a few spats between the two along the way, after all, five years of fighting was hard to leave behind. But the malice had gone from these fights. Back at school, while Draco worked to find ways to protect his Slytherins from their parents' pressuring them to become Death Eaters and to help them see that most of what their parents had conditioned them to believe was wrong, Harry worked to convince the other houses that the Slytherins weren't the evil people everyone believed them to be. It took a while, but by the time Voldemort stormed Hogwarts, the united school was more than a match for the Dark Wizards.

That had been five months ago, and since then friendships between students of all houses had bloomed without the oppression of war hanging over them. No one knew what it was that changed Draco Malfoy's views, or what convinced Harry Potter to open up to the Slytherins. Almost everyone was extremely confused as to how the two enemies managed to bury the hatchet and to work together so well. By the time the war was over everyone had given up trying to work it out and were just happy that it had happened, as it truly was the turning point in the war.

Only three people in the school had an idea of the background events and one of them was their twinkle eyed headmaster. Dumbledore thoroughly enjoyed all the confusion and had great fun causing two normally very composed war heroes to blush like the school boys they still were by dropping thinly veiled hints at Draco and Harry's activities during events when he felt a bit of levity was needed. Never mind that no one present got the jokes except the two boys, who both wondered if they would really be expelled if they happened to throw a few embarrassing hexes their headmaster's way...

The other two, were brilliant, sneaky, mischievous and extremely loyal best friends to each hero. Hermione Granger for Harry and Pansy Parkinson for Draco had both been a source of great friendship and stability through their school years. They were the only ones to pick up on the signs that the Gryffindor and the Slytherin were friendlier than anyone could have expected. The girls managed to approach each other and strike an alliance to find out the truth.

What they ended up accidentally hearing and seeing was although expected, more than they bargained for. They ended up so flustered and turned on, they rushed quickly back to the boys they both had their eyes on and by the next morning, two new couples, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, graced the Great Hall at breakfast.

The girls both flushed as they caught sight of Harry and Draco sitting at the Gryffindor table, but functioning under the fog of new love they didn't notice the identical smirks by the blonde and black haired couple. Fully aware of the mounting suspicions of their best girlfriends Harry and Draco decided on an action that apart from totally shocking the pant off the girls, would reveal their relationship in a way that should guarantee they wouldn't be approached about it and the information wouldn't be shared. They knew the girls would understand they wanted their relationship to remain secret and that the girls would be just too embarrassed to ask them about it. So with a lack of care regarding locking and silencing charms and a very enjoyable time during a night Hermione and Pansy were patrolling, their plans were a success. Although they didn't expect their joke to shock the pants off their best friends quite that literally, they were very happy with the turn of events, considering Ron and Blaise were the best of friends to them also.

Unfortunately Ron and Blaise weren't quite as discrete as their girlfriends and definitely would have stronger initial reactions to the news that their respective best friends were in a serious relationship, so they were left in blissful ignorance.

During the war, Draco and Harry thought it best to keep their relationship a secret from the world as they believed the news would detract from what they needed to do for the students, and for the last five months they had been keeping it secret as they knew the media circus that would occur as soon as the news got out. They were both becoming increasingly nervous though, as they had decided to come out at the end of school party in two weeks time.

A number of factors came together to bring the bet and the hilarious results about: The school's and especially Blaise and Ron's ignorance of the true state of things, Harry and Draco's nervousness about coming out without a prank to diffuse the situation (apart from their other extracurricular activities, both boys had been letting off steam after the war by trying to rival the twins and the Marauders). Other things that brought this about were the growth of Harry's mischievous streak and sometime Slytherin-ish behavior, Draco's ability for subterfuge and a beautiful sunny day where the students had nothing to do but sun bake and muck about with each other.

One thing was for sure, it would definitely be remembered as the most entertaining end of year in Hogwarts history.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Challenge

Author/Artist: taniazed

Rating: NC17

Warnings:

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling...

Summary: The War is over and Blaise and Ron decide to challenge Harry. What a mistake for them to challenge with no insider information...

Big thanks to my beta Alessa and everyone else that has helped me with this chapter!

Note: This fic was originally known as "The Bet", but I decided to change the name with the new revisions! If you have read this before you might want to read it again as I have made some changes to the chapters...

Ron Weasley sat up from his relaxing position lying on the lush green grass near the cool inviting lake. He looked around at the many students from his year congregated on that same lawn with satisfaction. Two years ago he would have never considered spending time with many of these students, and for him to be happy about it. As it was, his closest Slytherin buddy was lying next to him. Their girlfriends had become close friends in the previous year, which brought the two notoriously stubborn boys together quite often and they found out they had a lot in common, apart from their girlfriends. They both had a great head for strategy which played a big role in the war, when combined with the smarts of their girlfriends and the deviousness and leadership of their best male friends, Harry and Draco, made the team unbeatable.

Ron had become quite hurt in their sixth year when he saw Harry become such good friends with Draco. Apart from at the time still being quite wary of the Slytherins, he had thought that Harry no longer had time for his best friend and wished to move on. The wisdom of going through a war together and basically growing up taught him better than that, and he was now completely confident in who his friends were.

Thinking about friends, his gaze moved over to Harry and Draco, and noticed that unlike the relaxed and happy seventh years, they both seemed quite tense. Although they were soaking up the rays similarly to the other students, they both seemed distracted as he had seen them be every so often during their leadership through sixth and seventh years through the war and up to today.

They had already been through so much in their lives; they both really had no chance to experience childhood, truly men before their time. Sure they had spent a lot of time pranking together, but neither of them had left behind the worries of their past. And Ron doubted they ever would. At least by becoming friends they could both share their pasts with someone who could understand.

Enough was enough for the moment though, the two looked way too stressed for almost school graduates who were respected so highly through the wizarding world and most especially at Hogwarts, lived through a war, and who had finished their NEWTs. Ron decided to do something about it.

"Hey baby," Harry Potter whispered cheekily to his blond boyfriend sitting next to him.

"Yes Harry? May I remind you that we do not use gooey pet names for each other? Next thing you know we'd be plaiting each others hair and gossiping with the girls! Besides talking like that is a bit risky out here isn't it?" Draco Malfoy responded even more quietly.

"I was just thinking how hilarious everyone's expressions would be if they did hear me call you baby!" Harry laughed. "We are sitting far enough away from everyone else to have a private conversation as long as we don't shout, so don't stress yourself gorgeous. "

"Oh, so does that mean I get to speak dirty to you while surrounded by our school friends?" Draco responded with a lascivious look.

"Ooooh talking dirty, we haven't done that for a while," a lascivious look was sent back. "Yes last night was soo long ago; I think I am overdue for some Malfoy word loving."

Draco sniggered, "Ok here goes: Harry, my baby, my one and only for life, this is what I would like to do to you as soon as we are alone... Listen closely, I'm only going to say this once," he leaned forward and started whispering in his boyfriend's ear.

"I want to ram you against a wall, bringing my body within an inch of yours, almost pressing our heaving chests flush against each other. Here I will pause, my lips so close to yours, my breath ghosting over you skin, causing you to shiver. Our bodies are becoming hotter and extremely aroused. You'll squirm as your erection accidentally brushes against mine, unknowingly letting a pained sound escape your lips. Here I will stop, teasing you, until you, and most likely me, are about to go insane from want.

"How's that for a start, Harry darling?" Looking around quickly to see if anyone was watching, Draco used the tip of a finger to lightly trace over Harry's inner thigh, before pulling away again.

The raven haired male was already breathing quite heavily, his body responding to the world his boyfriend was painting for him.

"Keep going," he breathed huskily.

"Okay then," Draco did as his companion requested and continued. "At this point of insanity, I'll bring my lips down quite passionately against yours; enjoying the sweet taste of those strawberries we both ate just moments earlier. I won't need my tongue to request entrance, as your mouth will already be open in readiness for my assault. Our tongues immediately explore each other's mouths, stirring up a deep passion beyond anything we have ever experienced in our almost two years together – and as you know, that's saying something."

Another light trace of fingertips brushed quickly, this time over the Gryffindor's lips.

Even before that, Harry was close to panting just by listening to the blonde's words, picturing what would occur between them. By now, Draco was quite affected himself.

"I will then move my hands away from your shoulders, carefully letting them slide down over your bronzed skin and down your abs. I'm going to unbuckle your belt without ever stopping the deep kiss we are sharing. My cool hand will rest on you flushed skin, just underneath your navel. I'm then going to trace you muscles with a finger, causing you to moan, a sound that will vibrate through your whole body. I break the kiss for the first time since we started."

Draco's feather soft touches flit down Harry's chest before dissapearing again.

"As you are gasping for air, I grab the moment and unbutton your shirt. I'll slide it down over your shoulders and down your toned arms. I won't remove it completely; I'll just let it hang from your wrists. I'm going to grab your tie and use it to pull you down for another short, but intense kiss. I'll nibble your lower lip before moving away. I'm going to gaze deep into your emerald eyes, telling you how much I love you without even uttering one word."

Draco stilled his hands as he took the opportunity to look deep into his lovers eyes in the very way he was describing.

"I reach up and remove your tie from your neck and before you even notice it, I have you turned around, facing the wall. I'm then going to start sucking on your neck, making sure to mark you in such a way that you will need to wear turtlenecks for the next week. I'm using your shirt to tie your hands together behind your back, making sure it's safe, by securing it with that red and gold tie of yours. My breath will grace over your bare back, causing goose bumps to adorn your skin. I let my arms circle you from behind as I lick small paths on your neck, soothing those angry, red marks."

Draco lightly brushed his fingers against the curve of Harry's neck where they both knew a love bite hid beneath a glamour.

"You are going to let your head rest on my shoulder as I move my hands over your trapped erection. You are whimpering and begging for more. I'm using my left-hand to play with your nipples as I'm opening your pants with my right. I'm going to slowly drop down to my knees, dragging your jeans down as I kiss my way down your spine. As I kneel there on the cold floor, I kiss your arse cheeks, carefully nibbling on them, causing small red marks to grace your previously unmarred skin."

Harry thanked his lucky stars that he was able to do wandless magic to scourgify, as he just knew that Draco's talented mouth would be quite capable of making him come without barely even touching him.

"Not far now," Draco breathed.

The almost out of his mind Gryffindor really couldn't work out whether his evil boyfriend was referring to how close they were both to orgasm or where he was in the story.

That wicked mouth continued, "I turn you around and suddenly I find myself inhaling the smell that is completely Harry, burying my nose in the black curls leading to your cock as my chin grazes along its impressive width. That width that I have been enamoured with since I first saw it, that width that fills me entirely."

Fingertips quickly returned to their momentary teasing torment as they brushed lightly along Harry's extremely hard cock, before flitting away again.

"Following my chin comes my tongue, slowly traveling up the shaft from its root to the tip. First licking that sensitive strip of flesh covered with your foreskin, after some time lightly teasing the area, my lips graze the tip of your cock, your pre-come covering my lips, which I slowly lick off my lips as you hungrily look down on my activities. I then very carefully graze that same smooth area of your gorgeous erection with my teeth. Not enough to hurt, but enough to cause such sensations. Dirty words start pouring from your lips. My teeth are then covered carefully by my lips and I bury your length completely within my moist welcoming mouth, risking a raspy voice that will surely give away what I've been up to. My lips move back your shaft as I press my fingers to the base to ensure you don't come too soon. My lips quite tightly squeezing your cock for maximum pleasure as they slide back down with all the force I can muster, I'll slide you out halfway and hum. The vibrations will make you go crazy from lust, causing you to let out the longest moan thus far. The salty taste of your precome spurts out in my mouth, making me hungry for more. I then..."

"Hey, Harry, Draco... come over here. Blaise and I have a challenge for you!" Ron Weasley called out.

Two boys, painfully aroused, had only one thing to say under their breaths in response to their very, very evil friends...

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter belongs to the genius herself JK Rowling...

Big thanks to my beta Alessa and everyone else that has helped me with this chapter!

Set immediately after Ron's introspective...

"Hey, lazy arse, wake up!" Ron, eager to gain a partner in his 'make-Harry-and-Draco-feel-better' scheme, started poking Blaise in his side, determined to wake him from his nap.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Weasley?" Blaise sat up quickly massaging his side. He immediately closed his eyes against the harsh glare of the sun as he silently called for hexes to all excitable Gryffindors.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Knock it off with the Weasley thing, you fuckwit, I am in desperate need of your Slytherin cunning to improve the last days of school for two of our friends."

"You mean the two friends that seem to think that pranking will hide the fact that they are still extremely stressed, those two friends?" Blaise replied. "I've been thinking along the same lines myself, they really do need something to get them past whatever the hell is stuck up their arses at the moment!

"I tried to get Draco to share his feelings, but all he would say was for me not to stress, and he'll get over it soon." Blaise looked thoughtful before continuing. "Even if we can't fix the problem, at least we might be able to distract them enough for them to have fun for the next two weeks!" 

"Yeah, Harry brushed me off in a similar way. What I was thinking was that they need something to challenge them. They are always in their element when they are challenged! How about a bet of some kind?" The eager redhead sat up straighter as he started to think of ways to challenge his friends.

Blaise stood up and paced back and forth under the blazing summer sun, plotting on the same subject, but in his more devious Slytherin way. Slowly a smirk appeared on his lips.

"I've got it! It's perfect! Ron, Harry and Draco have evolved to be the masters of control in the last two years. I mean, they kind of had to with the role they played in the war. What if we made them lose that control? What is one thing that you think would make Harry quite embarrassed to be challenged on?"

Ron started smiling as he very quickly warmed to his friend's idea. "Definitely sex. For a guy who is normally so in charge of everything he acts so innocent whenever the subject is brought up. To my knowledge he hasn't been with anyone since the Cho disaster in fifth year, and have you noticed how flushed he gets if he is teased about his lack of a love life?"

"That is exactly why Harry is the one we need to challenge, and I know exactly how to tie it in with Draco." The curly haired Slytherin had some kind of freaky gleam in his dark eyes that could even cause a dark elf to shudder.

"We have one sexually repressed Golden Boy and one Ice Prince Slytherin who has never lost his composure in public before. Lets see, Golden Boy innocent + Ice Prince control freak…What I propose is that we give this bet to Harry, that before the end of this week he can't get Draco to yell or scream his name out in public – by going down on him." Blaise finished speaking with a grin and sat back down on the beautiful green grass, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming.

The Gryffindor side of the conspiracy's mouth dropped open in shock. "Okay, that idea would have never popped into my mind! What the hell kind of thoughts do you have running through your brain daily for you to be able to think up this quite fucked up plan? Wait, don't answer that one!" Ron said horrified as Blaise opened his mouth. "But there are a number of things working against it. One, while I have no problem with gay guys, watching one of my friends do that would quite frankly make me vomit. Two, Harry and Draco are both straight. And three, they would never ever agree to it."

Blaise was ready for all these objections, "Of course they'll go for it... no matter how much they don't want to do something if you word it in the right way so that it seems they will be challenging each other – they'll do it. They may be friends now, but they still like to prove whose best between them. In regards to your second point, we need them to be straight to ensure it's a fair bet. Ask Harry to go down on a girl and she'll be screaming his name whether she's coming or not just so he'll stick around. Even some boys would probably do that... but not Draco.

"Apart from the fact that he'd be mortified if he lost his cool in public, he'll definitely want to prove that he can remain composed even through a blow job. There will be no shame for Harry when he loses, after all, a straight guy really can't be expected to win a bet like this! Oh, and by the way, while it's not my thing, I've seen a gay couple start to get it on once it the Slytherin common room – it is surprisingly hot to watch."

Ron looked at him in amazement, "You are truly evil, aren't you? Not only do we get to give our friends an interesting and very challenging challenge, we get something out of it too by winning a bet! Ooh, hang on. I know you are probably right in that they'll agree just to prove themselves, but Harry also has the added incentive of believing he'll win the bet. What does Draco have?"

"The bet is on Harry, it works out even better for us if Draco doesn't want in as Harry will have to try even harder. But I don't think it will be a problem. Draco is just too proud of his self control to turn down this opportunity to show it off," the Italian answered. "So do you agree? Is this the plan?"

The redhead looked down at the grass and thought carefully for a moment. Coming to a decision he looked back up. "Yeah, this is the plan, and it's time to let them in on it too."

He took a deep breath, "Hey, Harry, Draco... come over here! Blaise and I have a challenge for you!" 

Harry and Draco, breathing heavily, desperately trying to get their bodies under control, both looked towards their 'friends' giving them the most evil look they could muster – which was pretty damned evil. 

"Blaise, I'm scared, Harry and Draco for some unknown reason look like they are going to kill us. What the hell did we do?" Ron questioned as he quickly crept up behind Blaise and took cover. After seeing the reaction of his shout he feared for his life.

"Oh shit, I know that look from Draco," the second most commanding Slytherin shuddered. "Quick, we have to distract them with the bet, I really don't care why they are angry, and if we ask we'll just get into more trouble! Although it is a little insane of us to be such pussies that we are scared of our friends!"

"Well, considering they did take out Voldemort together, I think they have earned the right to be pretty damned scary, whatever their twisted reasons are," Ron replied.

After gaining some sense of their control, mainly by thinking of things like Dumbledore getting it on with Hagrid; Harry and Draco ambled over to see the results of scaring their friends, which, by the way, was always funny to watch.

The frustrated boys sat down next to their friends with a glare that clearly said 'this better be important or someone will have to limp up to Madame Pomfrey as a girl.'

Ron quickly piped up, terrified of an outburst, especially from Harry whose temper was legendary.

"We've noticed that you two have seemed a bit out of sorts recently. We have no idea why, but we wanted to distract you a bit to make the last couple of weeks of school more, uh, stimulating for you. While you are both friends now, you still have a healthy dose of competition so Blaise and I propose a bet." Harry and Draco looked at each other seemingly in confusion. After all it was normally Harry and Draco themselves that came up with the grand schemes, not Blaise and Ron.

Blaise took their silence as a sign to continue. "Harry, our brave hero... Ron and I bet that by the end of this week, you can't sexually stimulate Draco to the point where he screams your name in public, oh and by sexually stimulate, we mean a blow job."

The blood immediately left Draco and Harry's faces as they took in the other boy's words, for all the world (or at least those in the know) terrified their secret had been found out. Ron and Blaise loved the reaction they got, thinking that it was a result of them being terrified of being part of this bet, they paused a moment before explaining their reasoning behind the challenge.

"We know, of course, that you are both straight, but with both of your determination to best each other, it would be much more fun then watching Harry to go down on a girl, who is most likely to get excited just from hearing of the plan. We are also betting Harry rather than you Draco, simply because it is well known that Harry's experience is considerably less than yours," Blaise finished.

The boyfriends looked at each other in relief, both realizing that not only were they not caught, but that they had a wonderful way of coming out delivered to them on a platter.

Draco started thinking of ways to convince their friends that there was no way Harry would win, even while realizing that based on past experience, there was no way he could keep quiet while Harry was pleasuring him. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking of ways to totally freak Ron and Blaise out once the terms of the bet were set. But first he had to make his friends think he didn't want to do it.

"This is a bit too nuts for me guys, I mean normally I'm always up for a bet, but, uh, this one I think would be a bit too hard for me," Harry stammered nervously.

"So you don't think you could do it then? Is little innocent Potter scared of the big bad Malfoy?" Draco responded while cracking up, along with Blaise and Ron at Harry's puns.

"What did I say that is so funny?" Harry asked looking totally confused. Draco laughed even louder knowing exactly what Harry was doing. The raven haired Gryffindor started to get an angry look on his face, "So you guys think that just because I'm seen as innocent, I couldn't win a bet like this? Well fine, I accept the bet, and I'll win! I'm not scared of any bet you wankers lay down. However, I would like to set the terms."

Blaise and Ron saw nothing wrong with this, but Ron wanted to reassure Harry first. He didn't want him to think he was trying to humiliate him.

"Now Harry, as Blaise mentioned to me before, you do know that there is no shame in losing, after all, no one can expect a straight guy to be good at this sort of thing." Harry got one of his famous obstinate looks on his face.

"Thank you for your concern Ron," he said sarcastically, "but I believe I'll be fine. Here are my terms: the winner gets to order the loser around for 24 hours. This means the loser must do whatever the winner says, no matter how embarrassing it may be. My second term is this: I'm allowed to work up to the actual, um, attempt to win the bet, which I plan to be this coming Thursday, three days away. What do you say to my terms?"

Blaise and Ron conferred together after another bout of giggling at yet another pun by Harry, which Draco knew to be purposely dropped yet again.

They were a bit surprised at Harry's second term, not thinking that he could think of that, but then they thought, he would be way too embarrassed to go through with it properly. They also realized that the first term was brilliant and couldn't wait to start jotting down all their ideas for Harry once they won. Ron spoke up for both of them.

"We accept your terms, by our magic we pledge to stay true to the terms of this bet." After Harry responded in kind, Ron spoke up again, "Hang on, Draco, would you like to enjoy some of the perks once we have won?"

Draco laughed, "Don't worry about it, while Harry is a boy, I'm sure whether he wins or loses, I'll still be getting some pleasure, after all, a dick is still a dick, no matter who is stroking it. Besides, I know what the outcome will be, and it will be my final vindication in this school to prove I am the master of control. I have no need to order Harry around."

Blaise grinned at the reaction he had predicted from Draco.

After both parties had made their oaths to uphold the terms of the bet, Harry had started to smirk in an extremely Slytherin way, something that the instigators only just started to notice. Blaise, knowing what sort of thoughts could be going through someone's brain while smirking that way, got a little worried.

"Harry, what the bloody hell is going on right now? The look on your face is one that you have used in the past when coming up with clever battle plans, or new pranks. I have never seen that look on your face when anyone has started talking about sex in any way shape or form."

"Well, Blaise, my buddy, my pal, recognizer of evil thoughts, I was just thinking that there is no time like the present to put my side of the bet in motion." And with that Harry lay down on his stomach and rested his head side ways with the back of his head resting on Draco's crotch, revelling in the quickly burgeoning hardness encased in finely tailored black slacks.

From this vantage point, and no longer focused on the details of the bet, Harry realized that they had gained quite an audience, and the reaction to Harry's actions were quite hilarious. Almost as one, everyone watching gasped in shock, that their sexually innocent hero would make such a bold move was just outrageous!

Draco gritted his teeth, trying to hide the fact that he was severely turned on by the look and feel of his lover's actions, and vowing to totally punish his boyfriend as soon as he got him alone. Although he did find it funny that Harry had to play this trick while lying on his stomach rather than his back. The game would be given away in an instant if Harry's reactions to the proximity of Draco's cock could be seen by the world. 

Draco looked around at their audience as well, taking in the shocked looks of their peers, and the slightly worried faces of the instigators of the bet. He immediately made sure his Slytherin mask of control was on his face, before assuring everyone that he could not be beaten, no matter what was thrown at him. As Blaise and Ron started to look a bit more relaxed, although still weirded out, Draco looked beyond them for the first time at the other boys' girlfriends.

Hermione and Pansy were holding their stomachs almost in pain from the sheer amount of laughter they had been experiencing since they had started eavesdropping on the conversation as soon as they heard Ron yell out.

Their giggles had started as they had seen the murderous look on Harry and Draco's faces, they guessed Ron had interrupted something very interesting and desperately wished they had overheard that conversation as well. At one point, their giggles had threatened to become so loud that Hermione had to cast a short term silencing charm on them both.

"Hey Harry," Draco whispered, while the rest of the class was distracted asking questions of Blaise and Ron.

"Yeah?" Harry replied while rubbing his head back and forth against Draco's cock, not only to stimulate that part of the body physically, but he also knew how much Draco loved Harry's just-back-from-the-world-of-hardcore hair, and the rubbing was definitely causing the raven locks to become sinfully messy.

"Before we go inside so I can thoroughly punish you, we need to have a little chat to our two little miss giggles over there." Before looking over at where his boyfriend was indicating, Harry cracked up.

"Dray, did you know that if the wizarding world knew that you probably know more about Muggles than many Muggle, your reputation would be in tatters? I mean seriously, Little Miss books?" The closet Muggle artifacts lover also laughed but in a self-depreciating way.

"Well, I know that you love me enough that my secret is safe with you."

Draco stood up quickly, thinking a reminder of his evil nature was in order to doubly ensure his secret was safe, let Harry's head hit the ground, then he quickly arranged his expensive white designer shirt to cover his crotch.

"Fuck you wanker, that hurt, you do know you get punished now too!" Harry stood up next to his boyfriend, rubbing his head and fixed his own school uniform so it covered a similar very obvious bulge in his trousers. Noticing what Draco had been talking about previously, Harry followed him over to the girl's contingent of their group.

Hermione and Pansy saw identical smirks on the two gorgeous guys walking towards them and realized that whatever was coming wasn't good.

Draco hunched down, speaking first. "So girls, I'm surprised that you are so willingly giving up your position of power. After all, you have inside information, are you really going to give the game away by giggling? Hermione, you're a Gryffindor, so I can understand; you are supposed to be a bit clueless on evil schemes.

"But Pansy, I'm disappointed in you. You are a Slytherin; we have a reputation of cunning to live up to." The two girls immediately went red realizing that the boys knew they knew of the relationship. Once they had got out of their shock at being found out, Hermione gained the courage and asked a simple question:

"How did you know?"

Harry hunched down next to Draco, drawling sexily, "You don't really think that we would be so stupid to forget silencing charms do you?" The girls mouths dropped open as they realized they had been set up to see what they saw. Harry continued,

"Yeah, at the time when we realized that you two very clever witches started to realize what may have been going on, I came up with the idea of giving you both irrefutable proof. We knew we could trust you with it, and we also knew it would stop the questions we knew were probably coming."

Pansy having trouble getting over the revelations, but at the same time appreciating the clever plan, spoke up. "Harry, you've spent so much time in Slytherin over the last two years, I think you've turned into one!"

Draco chuckled at this and said, "Use your information for your own gain, don't give the game away. Oh and by the way, Pansy, you missed a letter in your previous sentence." The girls got shrewd looks on their faces before getting confused by the last comment.

Harry cracked up and leaned very close to the girls and whispered "That letter would be an A, clever girls like you should be able to work that one out. Anyway, must go, I believe I have a punishment coming my way that I'm very much looking forward to." With that Harry looked back at Draco, gave him a wink and headed back to the castle. Draco quickly realizing what that wink meant, was a bit more 'subtle' in his goodbyes.

"See you girls, gotta fuck!" then sped off after Harry as quickly as he could without people noticing. Quite an easy feat considering the entire seventh year was busy making bets amongst themselves.

Hermione and Pansy always wanting to figure things out thought carefully on where the 'A' would fit in the sentence. The answer popped into their head at exactly the same time, and they both got flustered picturing the scene in their head.

"Well," Pansy laughed, "I think we can safely bet against our boyfriends."

"Yep," Hermione answered. "And I think this is going to be the most hilarious coming out of the century."


	4. Chapter 4

Big Thanks to my beta Alessa

As usual HP&friends aren't mine

The gravel underneath his feet crunched as he ran excitedly towards the castle. Harry made sure however, that he was in sight of his boyfriend at all times so that he could really feel the thrill of the chase. They both knew where they were going this time. A punishment of the best kind was coming, and Harry knew that whatever Draco had in mind, he would 'require' more than just his body.

Desperately glad that the younger years were in class and the seventh years were all still gossiping about the bet by the shimmering lake, Draco quickly followed the Gryffindor, knowing that Harry was enjoying the chase just as much as he was. He just hoped that he wasn't too exhausted by the time he reached the 7th floor to take his revenge. He may be young and strong, but seven floors with nary an elevator to be seen sometimes almost caused the Slytherin to try to convince the school board to move the students to a Muggle five star hotel!

For once though the distance seemed easy to travel, adrenaline pumped through his body as he stalked his boyfriend, who happened to be giggling giddily as he kept out of reach of Draco.

Turning the final corner in the corridor, he pulled to a stop as he saw Harry leaning seductively against the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy.

Draco's steps quickened as he knew he had no patience to torment Harry immediately, he desperately needed his tongue first. Before Harry had the chance to say anything, the platinum-haired boy ordered "No talking," then proceeded to crash his lips down onto Harry's, immediately slipping his tongue through the red lips to explore the warm cavern within. An equally enthused tongue joined his as the boys desperately clung to each other, becoming more and more passionate till they were in danger of fucking against the wall instead of going through it.

Reluctantly they pulled away, Draco, chest heaving, paced in front of Barnabus three times picturing how he wanted the room. He knew he needed to calm himself down significantly, otherwise the games would be over before they begun.

As soon as the door to the room appeared, the boys shot through it, eager for the fun to begin. Harry looked around confused. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, the main focus of the room was a very comfortable looking king size bed with forest green silk sheets. They had played around with a few very light bondage games in the past, and not seeing any blindfolds or anything made Harry start to worry about what on earth the punishment could entail.

Draco, knowing what was going on in his boyfriend's head, walked over to an ornately crafted glass bowl that was full to the brim with warm melted chocolate. "Why don't you have a look over here, Harry?" He dipped his finger into the bowl, coating it with chocolate and with a smirk used the finger to beckon Harry to his side.

Harry took a deep breath as he started towards the delicious sight of boyfriend and chocolate, "You evil, evil man."

The two chocoholics learnt very early on in their relationship that copious amounts of chocolate had very different reactions on them: Harry always felt very sick, and Draco always became scarily hyperactive. The combination never made for a happy Harry. What a punishment! He may be getting glorious sex soon, but afterwards he'll be fighting off nausea, while his boyfriend will start bounding about with the energy of a hyperactive five-year-old. Yet, as Draco had counted on, there was no way Harry wasn't going to respond favourably to the summons..

Quite quickly the chocolate covered finger was enveloped in a very excited mouth, Harry's tongue making sure that the flesh was licked completely clean. Draco's whole body responding to the ministrations on his finger. Using his commanding voice as he had just outside the room, he ordered, "Clothes off, now."

Both stripping at the same time, clothes were thrown across the room, well away from the bed and the most definite mess that would occur there.

Finally naked, Draco dipped both hands fully into the bowl, scooping a large amount of chocolate in each hand, and proceeded to push Harry onto the bed, covering him quite liberally at the same time with the warm liquid. Before his hands could get too slippery from the substance, Harry quickly grabbed the bowl as he pulled Draco down onto the bed as well. Tipping the bowl upside down over his boyfriend, he expected a reasonable portion to pour out for him to rub all over the gorgeous body.

Instead an extremely generous amount of melted chocolate flowed out of the bowl, and kept flowing. Draco knocked the overturned bowl over Harry's body, then knocked it completely out of the Gryffindor's hands so it flew on to the carpet next to the bed, luckily facing up. Giggling madly at what had just happened, Draco let Harry in on a little secret.

"Harry, I asked the room for a bowl of melted chocolate that never emptied, check out what your eagerness has caused."

Harry started to chuckle as he looked at the two of them, their bodies for once not contrasting in their colors of tan and creamy ivory; they were both very definitely chocolate all over. Chuckles turned into the infectious giggles that Draco was currently wrapped in, as Harry started to picture what the bed could have looked like if the bowl wasn't knocked away when it was.

As it was they looked like they were about to participate in one of those erotic wrestling matches that Harry had seen Dudley watch on video where the combatants wrestled each other while slipping in a substance of some kind! He knew he'd be very sick from the amount of chocolate about to be consumed – but what a way to go!

Eager to taste the combination of his boyfriend's mouth and the chocolate, Harry nibbled at Draco's neck before moving in for a deep and searching kiss. Draco responded in kind, his tongue meeting the other enjoying the combination of flavors on his taste buds. Already addicted to the essence of Draco and his favorite confectionery, the Gryffindor decided to move quickly down the blonde's body, desperate for the other combination of flavors he could find.

Alternatively licking and nibbling the muscular chest, while Draco caressed any part of the other body he could reach, every so often bringing his chocolate covered fingers to his lips to enjoy the full experience, Harry finally reached his destination.

As he had already seen, the fully erect shaft was deliciously covered in chocolate, just waiting to be consumed. Harry decided to forego the teasing he would normally indulge in, and immediately set to work to bring his lover to release as soon as possible. Quickly and without any forewarning, he enveloped the succulent cock with his mouth, his lips hitting the base, tongue licking around as much as it could. The chocolate reached every part of Harry's mouth, and he groaned at the experience.

Draco was in awe of the sensations his soul mate was causing him. To be suddenly assaulted by the warm cavern, then feeling the vibrations of Harry's groan at the tip of his cock which was brushing the back of the throat, was almost too much. His answering moan was significantly louder as he desperately tugged at the gorgeous messy hair within his reach.

Harry quickly ran his lips up and down making sure to apply enough pressure to cause quick build up of sensation. Moving the action up a notch, he grabbed a large pillow and set it under Draco's hips. While one hand continued the ministrations on the area his mouth had just devoured, lips traveled downward, lapping around the testicles, taking them in his mouth lightly one by one before continuing the downward exploration.

Nipping carefully along the sensitive perineum, Harry finally reached the prize. Draco, knowing what was about to happen was tense in anticipation. When he finally felt the first swipe of the tongue at his entrance, he let out praise to every deity he could think of for blessing him with such a man that could give him so much pleasure. Swipes, turning into circling, then a quite definite probing. Hands twisted into sheets as he knew that if he continued tugging on the raven locks, he was sure to pull them out.

Just as he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt fingers quickly run over his thighs where more chocolate resided, and then a finger joined the busy tongue in probing the very sensitive hole. One, two, three fingers stretching, scissoring and bending inside to hit the one place that was guaranteed to cause an extra blast of sensation through his body.

Feeling a tightening in his balls, knowing exactly what Harry desperately didn't want to miss. Draco groaned out as best he could, "Harry, oh, Merlin, I'm about to ohh-h, quick quick quick."

Fingers continuing their actions were deserted by the-oh-so talented mouth as Harry desperately got his mouth over the delicious cock once more. A couple more bobs of his head was all it took as Draco's essence filled the waiting mouth and was immediately swallowed.

Draco was quivering with release; sweat pooling over his body, mixing with the liquid that still remained on his body. Harry climbed quickly up the heaving body, crashing his lips down on Draco's open and waiting mouth, tongues meeting and caressing immediately enjoying the mixture of sweet chocolate and the salty taste of come.

The Slytherin ripped his head away to desperately breathe out, "Fuck me, now, please, I'm begging you."

Harry, whose cock was as hard as a rock twitched in answer. Removing his fingers from their continuous ministrations and swiping his hand along his side to collect more of the liquid chocolate to quickly lube up his now painfully aroused cock, Harry then eased in the waiting passage of his lover. The men's quite busy sex life over the last two years had the effect of quite painless penetration, and today they were definitely not in the mood for slow loving.

Before Harry could even begin to speed up his movements, Draco couldn't help vocalizing his wants again. "God, love, please, fast and as hard as you can go, no fucking namby pambering around."

The resulting response was immediate. Hard and fast it was. The strong and relentless body of his lover stepped up his movements, sweat breaking out over his face. A hand grasping hold of the newly awakened hardness that only a teenage body in the prime of its sexual life could cause, quickly brought the former rivals to the edge of release. One final thrust of both the hand on his cock, and the dick buried in his body, that had been hitting his sweet spot repeatedly, tipped the men over the edge and into ecstasy.

"Draco, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Ditto, ditto ditto, love times a zillion," was the response. Harsh breaths slowly calming down as their heartbeats also slowly returned to their normal rate, the blonde and the raven-haired lovers settled in for a slower, loving exploration of the others' body. Harry's softened cock slipped out of Draco's entrance as they both searched for the remaining chocolate still left after their frenzied coupling.

Discussions on coming out taking a back seat to the lazy claiming of every curve of their bodies, the exhausted men, completely wrapped around each other, finally slipped into a blissful slumber.


End file.
